HDPT Project Summary The ICWUC seeks to continue its range of disaster response programs to prepare workers and communities to protect themselves (246 disaster response programs to 3,657 workers and volunteers for 24,142 contact hours, many being short awareness classes). We will launch a major trainer initiative to conduct disaster training and Train the Trainer (TtT) classes in Spanish or bilingually. This builds off the Spanish Disaster TtT classes we held in Houston after Hurricane Harvey and then four in Puerto Rico after Hurricane Maria. We will train new bilingual trainers and further the skills of the 28 trainers and partner staff who delivered these programs using participatory adult education techniques. The new worker trainers will conduct Disaster awareness training either as preparedness or post disaster to remediation workers. The ICWUC Center, AFSCME, LCLAA and NCOSH will each conduct at least one Spanish Disaster TtT class with language determined in each location. We will include two new partners, the American Federation of State, County and Municipal Employees (AFSCME), the largest public sector union with members who perform a wide range of jobs after a disaster and the Association of Occupational and Environmental Clinics (AOEC), a national network of experienced occupational health professional with a range of expertise in chemical and biological exposures and their health effects in the context of a disaster. We will continue our Plume Software and infectious disease pandemic classes, authorize trainers in the OSHA 5600 Disaster Site Worker and continue our work with a number of other NIEHS Grantees. Field programs will include Disaster and Trauma awareness through our partners, disaster First Aid/CPR/AED (using ASHI curriculum and NIEHS Protect Yourself booklets) and Mold, Muck and Gut. We will continue to collect pre/post training data of participants in our Plume class to evaluate workplace changes by participants and to evaluate how worker trainers who assist this class utilize this knowledge and skills in the workplaces and communities. We will evaluate participant views on the benefits of disaster awareness training.